


1-Sentence-fics (2)

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [2]
Category: Jeremiah (TV), Supernatural, The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various 1-sentence-fics, written for Comment_Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-Sentence-fics (2)

**1\. The Faculty - Casey / Zeke**  
Prompt: any. any. pencils

Casey swallowed hard; it got more and more difficult to follow the lessons since this new boy was in his class; with the smug grin on his face and the long, yellow pencil between his lips instead of writing down notes into his exercise book with it, he looked much too hot.

 

 **2\. The Faculty - Zeke Tyler**  
Prompt: Any, any, driving in the middle of the night

His life was a mess; his parents had never cared about him, he had to learn early to be a lonely fighter to survive; no true friends, no stupid future dreams, he was a realist who preferred to use others before they used him; but when he was driving through the night in his GTO he felt almost happy.

 

**3\. Jeremiah (TV) - Kurdy**  
Prompt: any, any, paper flower 

It didn't happen often, that Kurdy felt at a loss for words but for sure he was not prepared for this: a little girl with long, brown hair, a shy smile on her lips, some paper flowers in her small hands; her words still echoed in his head: 'This is for you, for saving my dad's life' but suddenly he recognized the green-brown eyes and he knew it: She was Smith's daughter! 

 

 **4\. The Faculty - Casey Connor**  
Prompt: Any, any, first contact

Casey knew, his mother would never understand, why he suddenly had changed his future plans; being a scientist, working for NASA one day had been his biggest dream since he could remember, but the last Friday at school, his first contact with an alien, had changed everything.

 

 **5\. Supernatural (TV)**  
any. any Supernatural character. tired

The 1967 Chevrolet Impala rolled through the darkness; another night, another ghost he was hunting ... John threw a glance into the driving mirror; his two sons on the backseat, as ever; Sam was asleep, smiling in his dreams but Dean was stubbornly fighting his tiredness, as ever when they were on the road he wouldn't allow himself to close his eyes until his father did and suddenly John hated himself for all he did to his sons.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Comment_Fic
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
